Ninja Warrior 76
now you can know what the special treat is right here! its the Total Wipeout Special 3! but this time instead of Ninjas there will be Wipeout Competitors but if they fail THEY FAIL!!! the producers wont be surprised if NO ONE gets past The Qualifier 1 the hosts on this show were the wipeout hosts from Seasons 1-4 and 6-7 as special hosts Stage 1 80 seconds 1 blob have to land onto a pontoon to the next obstacle via a sandbag landing on a blob while YOU are on it! 2 walk of shame 3 sucker punch 4 big balls with deck motivator 5 flap trap 6 slide shapeshifter 7 wrecking ball log roll 8 fender benders Competitors 1 Face Monica Kaufmann 1. blob. fell off the blob and it wasnt even the sandbag that made her fail 2 Stu Stuart Yasutake 3. sucker punch 3 Hong Kong Didi Wong 2. walk of shame 4 Happy Vicky Kim 1. blob 5 Housewife Claudia Morel 4. big balls with deck motivator 6 New American Rasheed Lathief 3. sucker punch 7 Songbird Scotty Granger 1. blob 8 Forrest Run Forrest Vanderbilt 5. flap trap. nearly failed sucker punch but survived sorry if most of numbers 8-16 dont have last names blame the total wipeout broadcast for not revealing their last names only ever do it for total wipeout champions and celebrities 9 Everest Alice 1. blob 10 Gymnast Rachel Basford 5. flap trap 11 Island Tom 4. big balls with deck motivator 12 Divine Dave 5. flap trap 13 Unassuming Ricky Martin 2. walk of shame 14 His Beard John Wynne 4. big balls with deck motivator 15 Boy Kierron 4. big balls with deck motivator. got motivated 16 [Again] Sian CLEAR 1.0 seconds left. nearly failed flap trap but survived Numbers 17-24 are Wipeout Canada Contestants 17 Baconator Brett Bacon 2. walk of shame 18 Walrus Whisperer Philip Demers 4. big balls with deck motivator 19 Smiley Chelsea Tailfeathers 1. blob 20 Buttonless Cheerleader Brittany McLean 4. big balls with deck motivator 21 Fencer Nicky Sapera CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. had lots of slip ups and even got motivated but survived 22 Agent Ivan Babikov 1. blob 23 Cheese Lord Jasmine Newiadomski 2. walk of shame 24 Conductor Seth Mohr 4. big balls with deck motivator The Rest are more USA Wipeout contestants just like 1-8. 25 Motoring Melia Quiray 7. wrecking ball log roll 26 500th Wipeout Contestant Valerie Barrera 1. blob 27 Turner Gary Shields CLEAR 0.7 seconds left 28 1000th Wipeout Contestant Quan Pham 2. walk of shame 29 Contortionist Katy Walters 1. blob 30 Mathlete Marly Barth CLEAR 8.4 seconds left. Fastest Time 31 Brazilian Claudia Castello 3. sucker punch 32 Thunder Antonio Hardy 3. sucker punch 33 And Blonder Gabrielle Johnson 4. big balls with deck motivator 34 And Blonder And Blonder Shana Gutovich 4. big balls with deck motivator 35 Englishman Matt Shiel he is not american but he did compete in the American Wipeout so techincally he counts as a US representative 3. sucker punch. got punched right at the end and failed dismount .since there is no japanese wipeout, this marked the 1st tournament/episode with no Japanese Contestant 35 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 100 seconds 1 crash mountain all competed together in 1 big group Competitors 16 Again Sian 1. crash mountain. failed with 96 seconds left. 4th 21 Fencer Nicky Sapera 1. crash mountain. failed with 68 seconds left. 3rd 27 Turner Gary Shields CLEAR 86.9 seconds left. 1st 30 Mathlete Marly Barth CLEAR 56.0 seconds left. 2nd 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Greatest Hits were all competing together in 1 group just like Crash Mountain 180 seconds 1 drums 2 percussion section 3 tilting keyboards 4 guitar jump Competitors 27 Turner Gary Shields 3. tilting keyboards. failed with 167 seconds left. 2nd 30 Mathlete Marly Barth CLEAR 132.0 seconds left. 1st 2 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage 70 seconds 1 catastrophic cannon have to time it right onto a floating pontoon and they have to ride it to the dip beam 2 dip beam 3 the shredder 4 hells carousel 5 gears of fear 6 final jump Competitor 30 Mathlete Marly Barth 1. catastrophic cannon. Last Competitor Standing. won 50,000 Dollars for doing so as this is the wipeout special 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas so this is the 1st time nobody won over the wipeout zone but instead of leaving with nothing the last competitor standing would win 50,000 of their currency! so this means Marly Barth will go away with 50,000 dollars